The Lost Birchwood Special: The Story of Bridget
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Bridget was raised all her life by her Grandmother Bernadette Birchwood but some times she feels that her Grandmother is hiding something from her and it isn't until she ends up in another world and starts to help Jessica a little that she becomes even closer to the truth than she ever would of thought [Credit goe to imaginarytoon1 ]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Beatrice Birchwood and Thomas "Tommy" Birchwood goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf **

**Credit for Disney's Beauty and The Beast Movie goes to Disney. **

**Credit for Escape to Witch Mountain Novel goes to Alexander H. Key **

**Credit for Escape to Witch Moutain Movie goes to Disney **

**I don't know if I will put Bridget in The Lost Birchwood Story or not, I mean this idea pop into my head that could be like a even deeper secret that has something to do with Bernice when she was the last one born...  
**

* * *

no one knew when Bernice was the last one born she was not alone for you see when the doctors found out about her  
she was a conjoined twin...her and her conjoined twin were together by they're hips and they thought it would be best to separate the two before they cause harm to each other and Bernice was much smaller than her conjoined twin so it was very serious...

the doctors didn't tell the family about the two thinking that they might not live long but would keep them alive as long as they can

they took the babies to the emergency room and started to do the operation...

after the operation the two babies now have very small scars on each side of their hips...

Bernice had a scar on the left side of her hip...

while her sister had a scar on the right side of her hip...

the two babies were place in two different rooms...in one room that Bernice was in she was taken away by a woman that was the Enchantress...

Enchantress didn't know about the other baby until it was too late and she thought that it was too late to go back to get her so she just kept that secret about the other baby for the rest of all these years...

but at the same day that Enchantress took Bernice away that was the same time another took the other baby...

and it was none other than Bernadette Birchwood the Grandmother of Beatrice and Thomas who went missing some time ago.

Bernadette was able to bring the very item that help Beatrice, Thomas and Bernice that would most hopefully would help this little one as well...

after Bernadette had used said item that would help heal the baby girl and after the baby started to look more healthy Bernadette took the baby and ran out of the hospital...

she would raise the baby on her own she knew the great danger if all of the siblings were together it would be too risky...

Bernadette hated not to be with her family but she couldn't risk them getting hurt...

when she saved her husband's life and she was all most about ready to die she was gave the same item that all so help her grandchildren and she knew that she had to leave and protect them from the very thing that attack both her and her family and nearly killed her husband when he was trying to protect her and their children that were still in the house at the time.

but when Bernadette saw that her husband was about ready to be hurt she had with out thinking twice push him out of the way and took the full hit...

she didn't want to think too much about it on what happen next but she should of died that day after what happen but still she was glade she didn't other wise she would of been too late to save this little one...

she would name the baby girl Bridget Tallulah Birchwood and she would raise her at the place that is well protected from Judge Doom...

she lives some where in the woods that she had used a force field around the place that protected both her and her granddaughter Bridget from the eyes and ears of Doom...

all though Bernadette would try to keep Bridget from leaving she could only keep her from the world for so long...

for you see she must be with Bernice for they both need each other to use a power they can't do alone and it is only together they can use a power that could possibly only be done in the Escape to Witch Mountain Movie...  
to better understand what is being said you can either read the novel or watch the movie of escape to witch mountain.

for you see even though Bernice can talk to Animals it is Bridget that can read minds...

when Bridget and Bernice are together they will be able to do the same power

but when Bernice and Bridget aren't together they can't do any the same power strong enough only in little bits...

because of them being born together like they were their powers of cryokinesis was split between them both.

cryokinesis is a type of ice power to which is what Bernice and Bridget have and they're cryokinesis powers are only stronger when they are together but when they are too far apart their powers only come out not as strong...

Bridget was a blonde with hazel eyes and she was wearing a yellow midriff sweater and dark blue bell bottom jeans.

and the style of her hair was a bob cut so it was short, she was all so wearing very light pink lipstick so you can't even tell she was wearing lipstick at all.

Bridget has been home schooled all her life by her Grandmother Bernadette Birchwood who didn't want her to leave home for some odd reason and Bridget couldn't understand why her Grandmother was being so protective for

I mean what could be so dangerous about going out and seeing the world?

the only time she got to see what is happening in the world is when she watches tv.

right now Bridget was eating breakfast and she would normally would eat with her Grandmother but well she had breakfast a long time ago and she had went to take a nap because she was up all night being worried about something that Bridget couldn't understand she was worried about her grandmother because she was going to make herself sick if she worried herself so much

thinking about her Grandmother getting sick from worry made Bridget worry herself she really hope that her Grandmother Bernadette didn't worry herself sick.

after she was done eating Bridget went and did the dishes and as she was doing the dishes she couldn't help but have her thoughts go to the scar she was born with...

when she ask her Grandmother about it before she couldn't give her any answers to what it was it was a scar but it look like it had healed over the years and it was no telling how long it had been there.

the scar that Bridget had was on the right side of her hip and some times she feels that something is missing as if someone needed her somewhere else...

well she couldn't worry about that right now she has to go outside and tend to the flowers.

"well lets see if the roses need some water."Bridget said with a smile on her face started to place the dishes away and headed out to tend to the roses and while she went outside she thought she saw something walk near the house and thinking it might be someone who might be trying to break into her and her grandmother's home and she pick up a bat and was slowly making her way over to the other side of the house but when she turn a corner and got the baseball bat ready to hit the figure but to her surprise no one was there which left her shocked cause she thought she saw somebody walk over here...

"that is weird I thought I saw..."she said but she didn't get to finish cause she saw the figure again this time it was heading into the deepest part of the woods and so Bridget followed wanting to make sure the person she saw doesn't try to break into her grandmother's home and when she was going into the woods and even though she wasn't going to do anything like try to fight the person it didn't hurt to try to defend her home...

"man this is the most dumbest thing I ever did...I mean I can't fight! and here I am trying to keep some person who might be trying to break into me and my grandmother's home with no plan what so ever!"she said as she was coming into her senses that she shouldn't go after that figure and just be happy that they left the house and she should just go back to the house and forget what she saw...

as she started back to the house she notice something odd as she past by some trees as she notice some what look to be toon birds fly by her and she thought it was strange and she thought she was just seeing things and as she was walking more she saw a tunnel which she knew wasn't there before cause she did tend to walk through the woods many times and never did she ever saw a tunnel but she couldn't help but be curious as she walks into the tunnel and when she did she found herself in a world that is known as Toontown...

"this can't be real...I mean it isn't possible right?"Bridget said as she was walking and when she was walking she bumps into someone and fell down on her butt.

"are you okay?"a woman's voice ask her as Bridget was scolding herself for not watching where she was going and she look up and saw a toon woman with red hair and in a red dress...

"yes I'm okay...thank you for asking Miss?"Bridget said as the woman held out her hand for her to take and of course Bridget gave the older woman her hand and she let her help her up off the ground.

"Jessica Rabbit...Mrs Jessica Rabbit and you are?"she asks the girl who was no more than a young teenage girl.

"I'm Bridget nice to meet you Miss Jessica."Bridget said as Jessica couldn't help but ask Bridget a few things

"so Bridget how old are you?"she asks her as Bridget looks down at her feet as she says "sixteen but I will be seventeen on the 24th..."Bridget said as she looks back into the face of the older woman that was Jessica.

"I have to be some where, we can talk more on the way there so you want to come with me?"Jessica asks Bridget who was thinking that she should really find a way back home but it couldn't hurt to go with Jessica to where she needed to be...

"sure why not I'm sure I have time."Bridget said as she smiles a little and then she follows Jessica to her car and they headed off to the Acme Factory...

to be continued...

* * *

**oh by the way conjoined twins is not unheard and you shouldn't make fun of people for it :(**

**and in this Bernice was a conjoined twin with Bridget but they were only conjoined a little bit by the hip **

**all though I'm still not sure if I Should put Bridget in The Lost Birchwood Story or not...**

**anyway I'm going to post the few chapters I worked on today and work on another one later and post it :D **

**oh and if you haven't notice yet Bridget isn't much like Bernice... XD**

**I think Bridget would be a taller than Bernice too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf **

**Credit for Mortimer Mouse goes to Disney.**

* * *

[Bridget's Pov]

at the Acme Factory I was told by Jessica to wait in the car while she went inside to speak with some people about her husband and all so about some man who was called Acme...

I didn't know what was going on or how a Toon can be in the real world but then again I guess I shouldn't really ask how or why but maybe I should see how this goes until I get back home to Grandma's home...

when I saw Jessica come out she look pretty mad and when she got in the driver side of the car and slams the door and places her hands on the wheel I couldn't help but ask her what happen.

"Miss Jessica I hope you don't mind me asking but...is everything okay? you seem upset..."I said as I wanted to be very careful on what I said as not to get her even more upset than she already is.

she seem to calm down a little and then look at me with some sadness in her eyes.

"my husband has been framed for killing someone when I know my Roger would never do such a thing and well...I can't help but feel this wouldn't of happen if those pictures weren't taken..."Jessica said and when she said something about pictures I couldn't help but be curious "what kind of pictures? was it something embarrassing like a bad hair cut or something like that?"I ask Jessica who seem to chuckle at this as if I said something funny.

"no but I wish it was that..."Jessica said as she started the car and took off really fast away from the Acme Factory.

"so where to now Miss Jessica?"I ask as I tried to hold on to my seat as Jessica was driving way too fast.

"we are going to see a old friend of mine who might can help me clear my honey bunny's name."Jessica said as she turns a left and I couldn't help but feel like I was going to loose my lunch if she doesn't slow down soon.

"Miss Jessica can you please slow down I think I'm going to be sick..."I ask her nicely as I place my hand over my mouth as I try not to loose my lunch on her nice clean floor of her car and Jessica look over to me and she gave me a 'sorry for that' look before stopping the car and then opening the car door.

"sorry about that Bridget but lucky for you we are here...and this time you can come in with me this time."Jessica said as she goes to my side of the car and opens the door and she helps me out as I still felt a little car sick.

"so Miss Jessica this old friend of yours can really help clear your husband's name? how can this friend of yours help with that?"I asks Jessica as I follow the older woman to what looks to be a bar of some kind that seem a little not right to me but if Jessica's old friend and as I follow Jessica in the bar and as I was walking I notice some mean looking guys were looking are way and some were looking love sick at Jessica...

I guess a lot of guys like her I for one wouldn't know much about guys since I never was around other people until now...

we stop near by near by a table and I saw a very tall toon mouse at the said table.

"Mortimer Mouse..."Jessica asks in a serious voice as Mortimer looks up from his drink to her and he smirks as he seems to be looking her up and down to which I couldn't help but feel that was kinda creepy even when he started to speak "well well Jessica my old friend and would of been girlfriend if you hadn't got married to that Rabbit called Roger so what brings you here...?"Mortimer asks and he left his eyes off of Jessica for a minute and looks at me to which I really hope he didn't hit on me.

"and who is your cute friend?"Mortimer said and Jessica slams her hand on Mortimer's table and bringing him back to looking back at her and all so making me jump a little at the sound.

"stop trying to hit on me and my friend and give me some answers...now then what do you know what happen at the Acme Factory...?"Jessica said as Mortimer went from what look to be a playful look to a annoyed look as he crossed his arms over his chest and looks away from Jessica "I don't know nothing and you can't make me talk."Mortimer said and I was about to ask if he was perhaps hiding something but Jessica reach out like really fast and grab Mortimer by his arm and flips him over on to the floor and while he was on his back she stomps her foot on to his stomach and by the look on Mortimer's face it would seem she stomp on his stomach really hard.

I need to remember to not get Jessica mad...

Jessica had her hands on her hips as she glares down at Mortimer "now don't you dare lie to me Mortimer Mouse I know you work part time at the Acme Factory to check if everything is in it's place and the fact you clean the Factory at Night so tell me what you saw!"Jessica said

man she really looks mad I have to really remember not to get her mad.

"I told you I don't know anything or the fact I saw some man go into the Factory a few seconds later after Marvin Acme went in but never came out!"Mortimer said as Jessica seem to be thinking before she ask him something else.

"tell me did this man was he wearing all black and seem like he look like a Judge...?"Jessica asks Mortimer as he seems to be scared to say but he then nods his head yes and then Jessica takes her foot off of Mortimer's stomach and stomps her foot down on the ground.

"so it's what I thought...it was Judge Doom..."Jessica said as she looks over to me and I saw she look really serious.

"come on we need to go..."Jessica said to me and she started to walk away from Mortimer and before I followed Jessica I look back at Mortimer who was still on the floor and was holding his hurt stomach where Jessica had stomp her foot on...

I thought I should say sorry for what happen so I walk over to Mortimer.

"I'm sorry if she hurt you but you must understand that she is very upset about her husband being framed so please do try to forgive her..."I said and just as Mortimer was about to say something I hear Jessica call my name

"Bridget come on! we need to get going!"Jessica said and so I wave bye to Mortimer and heading off to where Jessica is at and followed her back to the car.

something tells me it would be a few days before I would go back home to Grandma.

to be continued...

* * *

**Sorry this Chapter isn't perfect **


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf **

**Credit for Back to the Future Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale**

* * *

[Bridget's Pov]

it was really nice and generous of Miss Jessica to let me stay at her home for a while until she can clear her husband's name and all so for me to figure out how to get home...

right now I'm in bed and thinking over the many things that happen in my life...

over my sixteen years of living with my Grandmother Bernadette and not once has she talk about my mom and dad...

and when I would bring it up she would just tell me that it is a subject or she would just act like I didn't say anything at all...

I can't help but be curious because I think my Grandmother is keeping something from me that I have no clue about...

once when I was 5 years old I thought I saw my Grandmother use magic but that isn't possible because magic isn't real...right?

and I thought I saw her fight a man who look like that nice old man from that movie Back to the Future Movie

even though Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown aka Doc was kind the man that look like him didn't look so kind he said something about how he had one more chance to try to destroy my grandmother and also since he saw me he said he would come after me next...

I remember my Grandmother pick me up and held me close and then hold her left arm out and her hand was glowing...

she said something about return to your time and forget that you ever met us and then there was a bright flash and I remember covering my eyes with my hands and then after I move my hands from my eyes that man was gone...

I will never forget his eyes that didn't seem normal or real at all...they were red and seem very cruel with no love or kindness in them what so ever...

not only that but I think my Grandmother is keeping a even bigger secret from me some times she leaves for days and doesn't come back until a week later or in a few days...

once when I was listening outside my door I thought I heard her talk to someone about protecting the Magic World's Secrets is her job alone and she wont have her own Granddaughter be put through it...

was she going a little nuts? maybe she just needed sleep...

maybe that man with the red eyes was some kinda dream yeah that must be it maybe I should just get some sleep and try to forget all about it.

I woke up when Jessica shook me by my shoulder and told me I needed to hide cause the Toon Patrol called and said they were going to come over and check her place to see if Roger is hiding out in the last place anyone would think to look.

"but Miss Jessica are you sure they are going to come right now? they might not be here until hours...wouldn't that give us time for me to hide?"I ask Jessica while she was fixing some pillows that were on the couch as she looks over at me and she gave me a surprise look on her face to which I was a little confused why she was giving me a surprise and yet what look to be a scared look.

"Bridget this is serious you can't let them see you they might ask why you are here and possibly think you are part of what happen to Marvin Acme, No I am not letting that happen to you now hide in the closet! I can hear their car driving up this way to the house!"Jessica said to me and as she said that I too hear a car drive up near the house so I did as she ask of me and went to the closet closes to me and open the door and went into the closet and then shut it but as I did this Jessica open the closet open and put her finger to her lips as if to say for me not to make a sound and I was right when she tells me

"now stay in here and don't make a sound or else they will find you, I will tell you when it is safe to come out...okay?"Jessica said to me and I nod my head "Okay Miss Jessica."I said and then she smiles at me and then nods her head to me but then there was a knock on the door and yell from some guy who clearly couldn't say some words right it would seem.

"Okay Mrs Jessica Rabbit Open the Door or else we are gonna 'conk' down the door!"the voice said.

something tells me those Toon Patrol Guys are gonna be trouble

to be continued... 

* * *

**this chapter is a little short but I will try to make Chapter 4 a little longer and I am only going to make a few chapters of this and anyway I hope you like this chapter and I will try to make the next chapter a little longer if I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

* * *

[Jessica's Pov]

this was so stressful not just the whole thing of my own sweet Roger being framed for killing Marvin Acme but now I have to worry about those weasels coming in and searching my home for him.

I all so had to worry about that Bridget girl who right now is hiding in the closet like I told her and I hope she doesn't make any sounds that will give the Toon Patrol a reason to check the closet.

" 'Curry' up and open the Door!" I hear one of the Weasels yell outside my door and I knew it was no use trying to ignore them and hope they go away so I might as well go a head and let them in and hope they hurry up there little search and leave cause I really need to go back to trying to find a way to help my Roger.

I walk over to the door and open it up and I saw the Toon Patrol all glaring up at me with what look to be annoyed faces meaning they were getting very annoyed waiting for me to answer the door.

"why if it isn't the Toon Patrol to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit...?"I said in sarcasm to each of them.

"cut the Sass Mrs Rabbit we know your hiding your Husband in your home here!"Smarty said and I couldn't help but glare at him as I look from him and the others to over at the closet where Bridget was hiding.

"why are you looking over to that closet? is the Rabbit hiding in there?"Smarty asks and I tried to think of something that would make them believe that Roger wasn't in there when in fact Bridget is in there and then I remembered something that could make Smarty not check the closet and so I look at him and give him a smirk.

"Oh I just remembered that I had a little party some days ago before that whole Acme being killed and all and well of course he was here before that happen and well me and him were throwing a party for some friends of mine and he told some funny jokes that made some of my friends laugh so hard they spit out the drinks they were drinking and-"I said but I was cut short by the one called Wheezy.

"Get to the Point Mrs Rabbit!"Wheezy said and I couldn't help but jump back a little before I try to finish my made up story.

"well to make a long story short after everyone left only one stayed and she has been a sleep for days I don't think she will be up until maybe two or three days tops!"I said and then as Wheezy was about to ask me something his so called leader Smarty cut him off by speaking up instead

"and who would that be?"Smarty asks me and then I couldn't help but smile even bigger as I knew this would scare him and the other Toon Patrol...

"Lena Hyena..."I said and then all their eyes go wide in what seem to be fear and I know this cause when I had walk down the streets of Toontown a few times and saw some poor Toon get grab by those guys and put in the back of their car to be dip later and one time they saw Lena Hyena and drop the guy they were going to take to get dip and they headed into their car and took off as fast as fast as can be.

"okay how about we avoid searching that closet agreed?"Smarty asks the others who all said at the same time "agreed..."

I wasn't surprise that Greasy agreed because even though he finds all girls both toon and human are pretty to look at and flirt with but the only girl he wouldn't try to flirt with was Lena Hyena...

it was very funny how he wasn't even going to try to flirt with her but it was kinda sad really because Lena Hyena is really beautiful but she had this curse on her that makes her well I guess turn unappealing...

you see when she is very excited and smitten by a man she well turns into that form that seems to scare both toon and human men off...it was really sad really because the curse was place on her by the very man who drew her...

when the man who drew Lena Hyena drew her he was very angry at his wife for leaving him for another man and well now they weren't married any longer but still he had no right to put that anger all out on poor Lena...

and what he did was this he drew Lena Hyena True Self first and then he drew the second one that was the one that scared men off and then he went to a toon witch and had her make the two drawings one and the same and when the toon witch did the drawing just became what look to be Lena's first form but when she was brought to life and when she saw a man she would transform into the form that scared them off...

it was a terrible thing that her own creator did to her but the witch who place the curse on her said it can only be broken if someone was truly in love with her for who she is and not for what she looks...

Lena tries her best to break her curse and all so find the man of her dreams but some times I worry she will only find a broken heart in the end.

I must of space out cause I went from thinking about Lena to seeing the Toon Patrol searching my house...

they better not break anything some of those things were gifts from my mother and father...

oh and yes I was created with a Family I am the daughter of Mr and Mrs Krupnick when I was created I was well not what I am today let me tell you...

I look like my mother but she has her hair up and back then when I was a little girl she look to be the age I am now but now that I am older she is well older but she is still lovely for her age and looks only middle aged and as for the man that was created to be my father well...

I haven't talk much to my father since I told him that I was going to marry Roger, he wasn't very happy about the news but I had to tell Roger that he was happy to have him in the family and I couldn't very well tell Roger the truth now could I?

it would of break my sweet Roger's Heart to know that his own Father-in-law doesn't like him...

at least one good thing came out of it though...at least Mother liked Roger.

I watch the weasels search my home from top to bottom and as I watch the one that was called Stupid pick up one of the vases that my mother gave us and he was looking in it but then he drops it on the floor and it breaks and I couldn't help but feel a little angry when he drop it on to the floor and allowing it to break into pieces.

"That was a gift from my mother you know..."I said and Stupid looks over at me and rubs the back of his head and smiles that smile of his and says "Oops Sorry."Stupid said and then I watch as Smarty walks over to him and slaps him over the head "Don't say your sorry to her! she can buy a new one! now hurry up and search some more!"Smarty said as he walks away from him and goes on searching more.

I just hope that they don't change their minds and search the closet too.

_

[Bridget's Pov]

I really hope those guys leave soon I really don't know how long I can stay in here because I am worried they might look in here and I don't want any trouble to tell you the truth.

but I was curious as to what they might look like so I open the closet door a little and look out of it to see what is going on and who was in Jessica's home.

I look to my right and saw a weasel wearing a straight jacket and another one that seem well not too bright...

the next one was wearing green and the one next to him was a blue weasel but when I look to the left I saw a weasel wearing pink I couldn't help but think he was kinda cute...

I mean he looks cute in the pink outfit he was wearing not as in cute as he is well...okay maybe I do find him a little cute.

as I was looking at the weasel wearing pink a little more I notice the blue weasel was about to look this way so I hurried up and shut the door but not enough to let them hear it shut.

that was too close he almost saw me but I guess it was worth it if I got to see what they all look like so I would know what to look out for if I ever run into them or seem them out on the streets.

I wonder how long I have been gone from home? it feels like forever since I left but it hasn't been that long but it might as well have been after all I know I was going to get grounded for leaving out of the blue like that.

"well the Rabbit don't seem to be here so you are in the clear Mrs Rabbit...for now at least."I hear one of the Weasel's said and I open the door a little and saw that it was the one in pink talking "so remember if you see that husband of yours you tell us or else you will be the one in the dip instead get the picture?"the Pink one said and I hear Jessica say "I got it now leave before I make you leave."she said and then I watch them all leave one by one and then I hear and see Jessica slam the door on them when they went out the door.

I come out of the closet and walk over to her and ask her

"so how did it all go?"

I watch her look over at me and she look pretty tired from all the stress of them coming over here and looking for her husband

and boy does she look like she needs the sleep from all that stress they were giving her.

"as well as it could go considering they are after my husband for a crime he didn't even committed and the fact I am trying to get my husband's name cleared from it all with out letting the Toon Patrol or Judge Doom know about it is hard enough as it is...not to forget the hate mail I am getting from all the women in Toontown who have had their eyes on my husband since day one even before I married him and are blaming me for Roger 'killing' Marvin Acme and or telling me I shouldn't of cheated on him in the first place! I mean yes I feel sorry for doing what I did but I didn't mean for all this to happen or for my Roger to be framed! I was just trying to keep my Roger from loosing his job! I mean the only reason I started to play patty cake with other men is because Roger is NEVER Home! you know how long I have to wait for him to come home from making his Cartoon with Baby Herman?! some times hours or a whole day! and when it becomes night time and some times he isn't home until like 12:00 Am! one time I fix him a romantic dinner that was for are celebrating the day we got married! and I was hoping he would play patty cake with me when he came home on time but that never happen! because he was all ways busy! I just wanted Roger to take some time off from his work more but his boss says that he couldn't and that he needed him for the next cartoon or to do another take on what Roger messed up on...I feel terrible for what I been doing behind his back and after I found out how he acted after he saw the pictures of me and Marvin Acme...well I just don't think I should tell him I really have been cheating on him with other men by playing patty cake with them..."Jessica said as she fell to her knees and covers her face with her hands and started to cry.

man I couldn't believe that she was really cheating on her husband...but she does look like she feels bad for it and I don't agree for her doing so but I do think she should tell her husband the truth about whats been going on and they should talk about they're problems even if Roger thought everything was fine and wonderful in their married life but in truth it wasn't and it showed from how Jessica was crying and wishing she didn't do what she was doing behind her husband's back.

it was clear she did truly loved her husband and felt bad about cheating on him the way she has been but I do hope that she tells him some time after all I think he has the right to know and perhaps they can work things out and Jessica will stop cheating on him behind his back with other men though one thing confuses me about the whole thing.

"Jessica...may I ask you something?"I ask her as she looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"yes?" she said and then I know I was going to feel silly for asking but I had to...

"how is playing patty cake cheating?"I ask her and Jessica look a little shocked but then she sighed and got up on to her feet and dusted off her dress and took on a calm look on her face.

"you see for patty cake for some toons it is well something like 'making out' but of course we can kiss when we make out but still the patty cake lets us feel each others emotions and those emotions can be a little well overwhelming for some who aren't use to it because they wouldn't be use to feeling the other person's emotions and how they feel about them or if they are feeling something else...you understand now?"Jessica said to me and I couldn't help but be a little confused but I had to ask another thing about it.

"so what your saying is that when Toons play patty cake with other Toons or with like a human you feel each others emotions and what you are feeling like mad, sad, happy or even in love?"I ask her and she nods her head yes.

"That is kinda weird."I said and after I did say that she seem to giggle "well call it what you will but it is all true...now I'm going out I need to take care of few things I need to tell Bongo I will be taking the night off from the Ink and Paint Club for a few days...be back soon and while I'm gone don't answer the door to no one okay?"she tells me as she goes to the door and I nod my head and then I watch her leave out the door.

boy this has been one weird night I mean what else could happen?

to be continued...

* * *

**the idea of Toons feeling one anothers emotions through patty cake just pop into my head and if Jessica has been cheating more times behind Roger's back I'm thinking the emotions she would feel would be like something of a mix feelings of stress or anger because she feels that Roger is not there for her when he needs to be.**

**but hopefully everything will work out and they will work things out by talking about it and Jessica will stop playing patty cake with other men.**

**all so if I do put Bridget in The Lost Birchwood Story, **

**this chapter could hint a love triangle of her and Bernice kinda fighting over Smarty, though I don't think I will have Bridget end up with Smarty but she could just have a one sided feelings for him until another who does have feelings for her gets through to her and shows her that they love her more than Smarty.**

**and I'm not really sure if I will put Bridget in The Lost Birchwood Story or not but if I do I think I will only let her show up a little bit but she wont be living with her family she will only be living with her Grandmother who has been raising her since she was very young.**

**anyway I hope you like this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix and Disney**

**Credit for Disney's Beauty and The Beast goes to Disney**

* * *

[Bridget's Pov]

"someone broke into your dressing room?!"I said in shock cause when Jessica got back she look a little down and I do mean sad.

I had ask her what happen and she told me that her dressing room was broke into but she wouldn't tell me who did it but she did say that she feels guilty about what happen to them and well she still wouldn't tell me more about what happen after that but I didn't press on to ask her and just let her keep it to herself after all I'm sure she doesn't want to be reminded of it...

it was hours later after she told me that someone broke into her dressing room that I was heading to bed after all I was tired and I needed the rest...

but the dream I will have will make me feel like I haven't slept at all for you see some times I have this dream about this other girl who looks like me but she is a little smaller than me and she has amber eyes and she had long blonde hair that was the same height as my hair use to be before I got bubblegum in it and I had to have it cut...

some how I knew that was my sister cause I was seeing a new images that was about when we were at the hospital and finding out we both were in danger for being born the way we were but the one who was in the most danger that I was placing her into was my sister...I knew I was placing her in danger cause I read up on this sort of thing that happens to babies before they are born...

I wasn't just a conjoined twin (as in conjoined twin by the hips by the way...) I was a parasitic one...

I can only imagine the pain I put my twin sister through by stealing her nutrients and I am surprise that my twin was still alive after what I did to her when we were still babies not yet born and yet I got this feeling she was still alive and I couldn't help but feel a happy tear fall down from my face as I could feel that she was still alive and if I do ever see her I will tell her I was sorry for what happen...  
that I was sorry for placing her in danger and could of made her die because of it cause I want to try to be a good sister and try to protect her from any danger cause I don't want her to die because of what happen back then when we were conjoined...

I didn't even know that I was a conjoined twin until I started to get memories of the past when I was a baby when I started to stay here in Toontown more which was like only been a few days and I have only been having dreams back home of a small baby that look very weak looking and I now know that baby was my sister...

I guess I all ways felt like something was missing in my life like another part of me that I couldn't help but miss...

and that part of me was my sister...and I started to get images in the dream on when the Doctors had to make us no longer conjoined by operating before I place my sister in anymore danger...

but how come Grandmother Bernadette never told me about her or even tells me about my parents I mean it's like she is keeping secrets from me that she doesn't want me to know about...

did she even know about my sister? if she didn't then what happen to her after we were born?

I had no time to think about that cause I woke up in a cold sweat cause I heard something go bang down stairs so placing the dreams and images in the back of my head for now I got up out of bed and headed out of the room I was staying and went down the stairs and I headed into the living room and look for what could of made that banging sound and I knew that Jessica wasn't in the living room cause she told me she was heading off to that Maroon place that makes cartoons.

so that only left one clue who is here besides me, some stranger who had broke into the house while Jessica was out and when I was a sleep.

I didn't know what to do but hopefully when I do spot the person who broke into the house they wont see me and give me plenty of time to run out of the house and run for it and when I look around more I saw behind the couch was a Lurk Lizard the same kind that is from the Kingdom Hearts game and I don't know how that Heartless got here but I really hope it is only one but as I was backing away from where the the Heartless was at I stop as I heard something behind me and as I turn around I saw a Veil Lizard and to the far left was another Veil Lizard and I don't know why these Heartless were here or even how they got in but I best get out of here and go find Jessica so I was sneaking to the front door and trying to be as silent as I could but when I open the door it made a squeak sound that got the attention of the Heartless cause when I look over I saw them all looking at me and I saw there was more then just the few I saw so I turn back to the door and open it up more and I started to run out the door and when I was running down the streets and when I look behind me and I saw the Heartless were after me.

"oh no oh no oh no! this is bad! why are they after me?! I mean what are they even doing here?!"I said as I took a left turn to a dark alleyway and when I ran down the alley I came to a dead end and I turn around and saw the Heartless were now having me cornered and I had no where to go so yeah I was trap...

this was it I was going to die and I will never be able to go home again or even see my Grandmother again either and besides the fact I am about to get attacked by Heartless what else could happen?  
so I close my eyes and waited for my own doom to come but I hear a voice yell out "Get Away From My Granddaughter!"  
I open my eyes and saw my Grandmother who was right now floating in mid air and her hands were place in fists but they were glowing some type of energy that look like orbs and she was shooting them at the Heartless.

"Grandma?! how you get here and how are you doing that?!"I ask and as a Heartless was coming up behind her and she turn around just in time to blast it with those energy orbs from her hands and then another came from another side to her left and she turns to where it was and blast it away too and then she looks at me "we will talk later but right now we need to get out of here..."she said as she flies down and grabs me and flies up into the sky and headed much far up into the sky and I didn't know why she was flying so far up but then this portal appeared out of nowhere and she went right through into it with me still being held by the arm by her so yeah of course I went through too and now we were back at the house...

when I was on the living room floor I look at the portal and saw Toontown but that wasn't all I saw because I saw the Heartless flying up and trying to go to the portal and I was in a panic now cause I was trying to get as far away from the portal as possible and then I look over to my Grandmother and she says something I didn't catch and then I look over and the portal was no longer there...

this was just too much and I wanted answers so I stood up and look at my grandmother with a serious look on my face.

"Grandmoter Bernadette what is going on!? how is it you could do that and how did you know I was there?!"I ask her and she looks at me in concern "I honestly didn't know you were there...to tell you the truth I have been going to many places and Toontown was my new stop...I had just came from the Radiant Garden after I had a meeting with Yen Sid and Enchantress...and I found out that you have siblings...two sisters and a brother..."she said to me and I couldn't help but feel happy to know that I really do have a sister but it really surprise me to know I have two sisters and a brother but it still nice to know.

"so wait when you mean Yen Sid and Enchantres you mean the ones from-"I said but she cuts me off and says "Yes...and I only went to Toontown cause I sense a powerful energy there and here I find that you were there...I was going to go see what that powerful energy was coming from but I guess that would have to wait for a while...for now go wash up for dinner and we will talk more about the secrets I have been keeping from you all these years because I think it is about time you learn why I have been keeping these secrets from you...and why it was for your own good."she said to me and I nod my head and I headed off to go get ready for dinner but the thoughts of what kind of secrets she has been keeping from me all these years spin around my mind...

like why was she at the Radiant Garden that was in the Kingdom Hearts game and how does she know Yen Sid and Enchantress and all so how come she looks so young to be a grandmother...?

yeah a woman her age she looks younger than her normal age but the age looks she should look to be having a grandchild that is still a little baby or a kid...

yeah I guess I should explain to what age my grandmother does look like, she looks to be around her late 30's to early 40's and she hardly has any winkles but her hair has turn gray in some places over the years and it was now all gray.

to put it more clearly she has this youthful grandmother look...

I wonder what Grandpa is like? I seen a picture of him in her room and some times I would catch her looking at the picture with the looks of sadness and regret...

like she was feeling regret not being with him and I could see she missed him dearly from the way she looks at the picture of him to which means she must really love him and misses him a lot.

I don't know why she and grandpa aren't together anymore but I hope that someday they will be together again...

cause as much as Grandma Bernadette misses him I am sure in my heart that he misses her too and I hope they find each other again and can live together...

I would have to ask Grandma about why she isn't living with Grandpa when we get done eating dinner...

cause I want to know the reasons why we haven't seen the rest of my family and why we have to live where we are now cause I want answers to those reasons and I want them now...

to be continued...

* * *

**sorry this chapter isn't perfect but I hope it is a little okay and I think I will put Bridget in The Lost Birchwood in a future chapter and I think I will make one or two more chapters of this story here and then it will be done :)**


End file.
